Valve handles can be difficult to locate. Once a valve handle is located, it can be difficult to turn. This difficulty in locating and turning valve handles can be even worse for people who have physical limitations, medical conditions, or are simply older or weaker than a typical user.
Past methods for locating, opening, adjusting, and closing valve handles, such as looking for a valve handle and then turning it by hand have been found to be insufficient for a number of users. For example, the valve handle, which is a relatively small piece of metal, and which may be the same, or a similar to, the color of other items around the valve handle can make locating valve handles difficult, especially for those with poor vision. Additionally, once a valve handle is located, using a bare hand to adjust the valve handle can be difficult for those with physical limitations or medical conditions such as arthritis or weakness in the limbs.
In view of the disadvantages associated with currently available methods and devices for opening, adjusting or closing valve handles, there is a need for a device and method that allows a user to locate a valve handle quickly and to adjust a valve handle with less effort.